A Wedding to Remember
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: The wedding of the century is finally here. But when someone from Phil and Keely's past comes back, and stirs things up, will the wedding go on?
1. Chapter 1

Replies to Terms of Proposal chapter 8 reviews:

BLUEslushPUPPIES: Thanks, here's the sequel, I took a bit of a vacation, to brainstorm, and think about this next story, and I hope this one will be as sucessful as the last one.

GoldCatMaster: I totally agree, I thought the obstacles they had to overcome represented their relationship, and how strong it is, and I figured that when Phil goes back to the future in the show, or if he even does, I know their relationship will survive anything. LOL Yeah, the fact they weren't married, I forgot to add in, but when i finished DONDTITQ, I re-read them all, and said, "Oh, that's right, they arn't married!" So I got the idea for that Terms O.P. Thanks! Dana is my favorite 2, I named her after my best friend, she's like the voice of reason out of all them, LOL

OthDegrassifan1817: Thanks!

The wedding of the century was near, and Dana considered herself the planner/decorator/coordinator. Although they actually had a planner, a decorator, and a coordinater, she thought she had better ideas. And everything they decided on, she had to have an opinion on, but that worked out O.K., because she was the tie breaker. For example, if they were picking flowers, Keely wanted Roses, Phil wanted Lilys, Dana picked Roses. So the flowers were roses. Anyway, the planning was nearly finished and the wedding was only a week away, Phil, Keely, and Dana were registering for gifts when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Keely said, ever since the Seth fiasco, Keely didn't like answering the phone, but she did anyway.  
"Hello?" She said "Hi, Keely." yet another familiar voice said, "Oh no." she thought "Keely? Are you there?" they said "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. May i ask who's calling?" she said, nervous to hear the answer.  
"It's Owen," the person said "Owen?" Keely said "Yes, Owen, your friend from tenth grade"  
"Oh, Owen, right"  
"Yeah. So, how have you been lately"  
"O.K., actually, I'm engaged, and my wedding is in a week"  
"Wow, who's the lucky guy"  
"Phil Diffy"  
"What"  
"Yeah, he and have been together forever, but we just didn't get married"  
"Right, is Via your maid of honor"  
"No, my daughter is"  
"Your daughter"  
"Yes, she's 17, and her name is Dana"  
"17! She's 17"  
"Yes"  
"Wow, I've been out of touch for that long"  
"Yeah, you have"  
"Well, I wish I was coming to the wedding, so i could see all of you"  
"Well, I think I send you an invite"  
"Great, see you then"  
"Alright, Bye"  
Keely hung up the phone and looked at Dana, who had a look of confusion on her face, so did Phil. "That was Owen," she said "Owen? Who's Owen?" Dana said "Oh he's a friend from tenth grade, I hope." Phil said "Yes, that's the Owen, he wants to come to the wedding," Keely said "I may be wrong here, but arn't we supposed to decide who comes to the wedding?" Dana said "Yes, but he's an old friend, and he wants to see us again," Keely said "Let's hope that's all it is," Dana said picking up and invitation, and tossing it to Keely. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Replies to reviews:

kLmitton: ) Thanks, I'm having a blast writing these, I haven't an idea for the sequel to this one….yet. LOL

CoLlApSeD14: Thanks, she's my fave 2. I think she's a classic, just like my best friend Dayna. Whom I named her after, by the way. Thanks, glad u like them: )

****

cheerdrama735: Here's the next chapter: ) There's Dead, Or Not Dead, That is the Question,  and

Terms of Proposal, that I mentioned in the reviews, but there's also We're in This Love Together, and My Happy Ending, which were the first 2. So I hope you found the title you were looking for: ) & I hope u like it: )

---Britannia

"Dana darling, why would it be something else?" Keely said

"Mom, it's always something else." Dana said leaving the room

Keely looked at Phil with a sad/confused look on her face, "What is she saying?"

"Keely, think about it. Seth was a friend, look what happened with him, Tanner, was-"

"Tanner was not a friend, don't even go there. I can't believe Dana feels that way." Keely interrupted

"Keely, we all do." Phil said, also leaving the kitchen.

Keely stood there, she felt horrible. She didn't think Dana and Phil felt that way, then again….how could they not. She tried to keep her mind off of the fact they felt that way, but it kept coming back. When they went to the hotel where the wedding was being held, the next day, Keely was afraid to talk to Dana and Phil, so she pretty much avoided them. She was touring the hotel when she ran into Owen.

"Hey." he said stopping her

"Hi," she said hugging him

"So where's the family?"

"Oh, they're in the lobby, I think."

"What? You don't know where they are?"

"No, they're mad at me."

"Oh, why? What'd you do?"

"Oh. I in- Intruded in on one of there conversations. Go figure," she said, feeling extremely stupid.

"Well, if he's mad at you, maybe you and I could…." he said

"What?"

"Spend some time together, alone."

Keely was starting to see what Dana was saying, Keely had nearly said yes. She looked at Owen, then she looked at her watch, and suddenly saw Dana's face in it.

"On-uh." Dana said, shaking her head, "Mom, if you do this, dad will flip out, and so will I. Mom, you know dad and I make you happier than you've ever been, so please, please don't screw this up. I'm begging you, don't." she said, then she said, "Oh, and this watch does not match your outfit," then she winked, and disappeared.

"Um, I can't." Keely said, looking at her watch in the light.

"O.K., but give me a ring, if you change your mind." then he walked away.

Keely stared down the hall, she felt so relieved that she didn't say yes to Owen, she would regret it for the rest of her life, and she had always thought of Dana as her conscience, she always seemed to be the voice of reason, she was so incredibly glad that Dana was her daughter.

"Hey mom," Dana said, nearly scaring Keely to death.

"Hi," she said, completely startled

"Mom, are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"O.K. Have you seen dad? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I thought he was with you,"

"Nope. Oh wait a minute, my bracelet fell off, I think I see it back there, I'll go and get it." Dana said, walking back down the hall, she bent down and picked it up when she heard someone talking.

"Yeah, it's all set up, all I have to do is get Keely to fall for me, then I kill her,"

Dana's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stayed hidden behind the corner, and listened to the man talking, "I know, the husband and the kid won't get in the way, because I won't let them, I almost had her today, but then she got all freaked out, and she rejected me, for now. O.K. Owen out."

"Owen," Dana whispered to herself.

He walked out in the hallway where Dana was standing, she took her phone out and pretended to be talking on it.

"Hey, Keely, I didn't expect to see you here." Owen said to Dana

"What?" she said

"So, did you change your mind? And apparently your hair."

"Um, no, decision remains final, and the hair, is…well, I can't explain."

"Hmm, I like you as a brunette, it's sexy."

"Uh…thanks." Dana was getting freaked out, the last time this happened, she ended up in a warehouse with Tanner. That better not happen this time. She was waiting to just make a run for it, but that would be to obvious, she had to wait.

"So what exactly does this daughter of yours look like?"

"Me," Dana said

"That's interesting,"

"Although she has dark brown hair."

"Great,"

"Yeah, I have to go. I'll see you later," she tan as fast as she could down the hall, and met up with Keely,

"Hey, what took you so long?"  
"Oh, I couldn't find it, but then I did."

"Cool,"

"Mom, promise me you won't fall for Owen."

"What?"

"Mom, please, don't."

"I won't, I promise." Keely said, putting her arm around Dana.

"That's what you think." Owen said to himself, as he turned around, and walked away.

****

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Well, that was an interesting chapter, this story gets quite dramatic, a lot crying, mostly by Dana, Oh! I've said to much! LOL Anyway, I'm starting the next one right now, hope everyone likes it: )


	3. AuthorNote and possibly a spoiler

A/N (and possibly spoiler): O.K., I been receiving kind of mixed reviews, like some like where the story's going, and some don't seem to. Well, for the person who asked if Owen was going to hurt Keely, the answer is………no. He doesn't get the chance, because she doesn't fully fall for him. And Dana would go berserk if he tried, so would Phil. Anyway, if I've given anything away, my apologies, I just wanted to clear that up. Also, I started school again today, so I'll try and update with the next chapter as soon as possible, I have an interesting way this story is going to turn though, maybe the bad things that happen may not have actually happened at all…………I better stop typing before I give the whole thing away! Again, if I gave the story away 2 anyone my apologies, again.

Thanks for reading! 3

Regards,

Britannia Eitwards


	4. Chapter 4

Keely and Dana went back to their hotel room without saying another word, they laid down on the hotel room bed, and fell asleep. Well, Dana did, however, Keely had too much on her mind, she had nearly ruined her future with the man of her dreams, and her daughter had prevented it, without even knowing she did it. That confused Keely more than anything else, because she had also thought of Dana as her conscience, and now it had been proven she was. Keely laid there next to Dana, sleeping peacefully, Dana was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and she didn't know why or how she always managed to hurt her somehow, her and Phil, the two greatest people in the world, who couldn't care about her more, she always managed to hurt. As she stared at Dana, she thought how horrible she was for doing that, and it had to change. When she finished that thought, she finally fell asleep.

The next day, Keely was waiting in the hallway of their room, and was trying to remember which key was which, when a certain someone came up behind her.

"Hey," Owen said, nearly scaring her to death

"Oh, hi," she said, trying to run away

"Keely, Keely, Keely, you know you want me, now all you have to do is listen to your heart."

Keely had no idea what to do, she just stared at him, and when she tried to walk away, he grabbed her arm tightly, and said, "Why don't we go to my hotel room, and….chat," he said, jerking her into the hotel room.

About twenty minutes later, who comes down the hall? Dana. Dana took the hotel room key, and slid it into the slot on the door knob when she heard, her someone saying Owen's name, and not in a conversational form, if you know what I mean, her eyes widened, as she leaned against the frame of the door, and looked in. What she saw brought instant tears to her eyes, and not just regular tears, but like her eyes were Niagara Falls, and tears came pouring out. Not like they were…. "you know" but he was kissing her neck and to Dana, that was betrayal in it's finest. She went out into the hall and sank to the floor, crying her eyes out, when Phil walked down the hall.

"Dana? Oh my God, what happened? Are you O.K.?"

"No. Dad it happened." she said, her voice came out through her sobs

"What happened?" he said, very concerned

"Owen and Mom, dad," she said, crying harder.

"No," he said in complete disbelief

"Yes, dad, as much as I don't want to believe it…." she said, trying to brush tears out of her eyes, "it has," she said

Phil looked at Dana, and turned the corner to see Owen and Keely.

"No, damn it, no." he said, starting quietly, then ending yelling.

"Oh my God, Phil, this isn't what it looks like," Keely said

"Then what is it Mom?" Dana said, sounding very mad, although there were still tears streaming down her face.

"Dana, I-"

"Keely, how many times is this going to happen? Why do you do this to us?"

"Phil, I didn't-" Keely said, beginning to cry,

"No, I can't hear this anymore, this is over Keely,"

"Phil I-"

"How could you?" Dana said, through her tears, then she ran out of the room.

"Dana-" Keely said, she wished she was dead, she had just lost everything, the two people she cared most about, gone. Gone, because of one stupid mistake, she looked at Owen, and then at herself in the mirror and screamed.

Keely awoke screaming, next to Dana where she had been a few hours ago, none of it had happened, it had all been a dream.

A/N: Interesting twist, huh? Well next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh thank God, oh thank God," Keely whispered to herself, holding her heart.

"Mom are you O.K.?" Dana said, nearly scaring Keely to death.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, what was it about?" Dana asked eagerly

"Oh, you, your dad…."

"What happened in the dream?"

"Well, Owen, and I….you went crazy, your dad called off the wedding, pure madness Dana darling,"

"Wow, bet your glad it was a dream," Dana said

"Yes, extremely,"

Just then the phone rang, Keely turned around and answered it.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey, Keely, you and Dana kind of disappeared last night, and I couldn't find you, I guess your in the room?" Phil said

"Yes…." Keely said

"Where's Dana?"

"Here, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, thank-you," he said

Keely handed Dana the phone and said, "It's your dad,"

"Oh cool," she said eagerly taking the phone, "Hey Dad!" she said

"Hey, Day. How are ya?" Phil said

"Good, how 'bout you?"

"Great, where have you been?"

"Uh, in the hotel room with mom, where have _you _been?"

"In the lobby,"

"_All _night?"

"Yeah……"

"Why? Didn't you _figure _we'd be here?"

"No…."

Dana threw her hands up in the air, well, hand, she was holding the phone with the other, "Well where did you think we went? Home?"

"I don't know….Owen's……"

"_What?" _Dana said, she was already massively freaked out by Keely's dream, now her dad had thought she was there, this was some weird twilight zone moment for sure, she could almost hear the music from the show.

"Oh, nothing,"

"_phwhew, _because mom had this dream and-"

"What _kind _of dream?" Phil asked, intrigued

"Um….." Dana thought searching her head for how to answer this, then snapped, "I don't know, I wasn't there!"

"Whoa, sor_ry,_"

"Sorry dad, it just freaked me out, that's all,"

"Her dream?"

"No when you said……" Dana stopped herself, she wasn't about to tell him that Keely had had a dream about Owen, and he called off the wedding! No, she had to lie, but what would she say, "Um, that you couldn't find us…" then she felt like a total idiot

"Oh, I actually couldn't, freaky….." he said

"Yeah, extremely," she said, thinking of an excuse to hang up

"Wedding's in a 48 hours, I'm very…um…"

"Apprehensive?"

"No, nervous,"

"That's another word for nervous," Dana said, then about fell on the floor laughing

"Right, I _did _know that, you know."

"Uh-huh,"

"DANA!" Keely screamed so loud that Dana thought her ears were going to fall off,

"I have to go," she said to Phil, then hung up the phone, and ran as fast as she could into the bathroom and saw Keely trembling.

"Oh my God, Mom what _is _it?"

Keely didn't say anything, she just raised her trembling finger at the message written on the mirror in blood, "Don't think you can escape,

escaping is beyond your reach, in fact it should be the furthest thing from you mind,

death of loved ones should be the first,"

Dana had no idea what to say or do, but the first thing she had to do was get _out _of that hotel room, she grabbed Keely's arm, and they tore out of the room down the hall and to the lobby where they smashed into Phil, and Keely started crying, screaming, and talking at the same time. Phil held on to her to prevent her from falling, and Dana tried to explain to him what happened. Phil looked at Dana and Keely, then he ran to the pay phone and dialed, Keely and Dana followed him, they didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes, a message written in blood on the mirror that read: 'Don't think you can escape, escaping is beyond your reach, in fact it should be the furthest thing from you mind, death of loved ones should be the first,'. Yes……Of course……the Boston Marriot, 1234 Lillian court…….alright thank-you very much….good day." He said to the police

"Well…." Dana said

"They'll be right here. Calm down Keely, your going to have a nervous break-down,"

Her voice came out in semi-sobs, "Break-down….already….here," Dana laughed nervously, then she sat with Phil and Keely until the police arrived

When they escorted the police to the hotel room, and opened the door to the bathroom, the mirror was completely clear.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Replies to reviews:

Trillian42: Yeah, I was writing the first chapter at my best friend's house, and she only has word pad, so it came out looking all weird, but I HAD to write it right then, you know what mean? Anyway, I tried to check it in Beta, but it didn't work very well, and the format was all funky looking, anyway, none of the other one's will be done without word processor! That's 4 sure! Day if ur reading this, sorry, but defiantly look into getting "word!"

-Britannia

Friendsfreak5604: Thanks! The strange twist thing was Dayna's (my best friend's) idea, I was asking her what would make it a little more interesting, and then she said, "I don't know, have something huge happen, and then make it a dream, or a thought, or a premonition," and then I said, "Brilliant!" And came up with the Owen/Keely thing: ) I was also totally glad it was a dream! This kind of turns into a thriller type thing, like in Flightplan, where Kyle (Jodie Foster)'s daughter's there with her and just disappears, and the heart they made's still on the window! Anyway they start to think they're crazy, or imagined it, but they both saw it, who would do that…who else right? They result will surprise you, ; ) I know, I'm killing all of you here, lol

-Britannia

Spoinker: Thanks! It gets more awesome and thriller-y, hope everyone likes the next chapter!

-Britannia

Be234therz: Yeah, it will, remember: ALL my stories end happily! LOL Enjoy this chapter!

Daynaluvsphil: Thanks Day! I was sooo hoping u weren't going to say win an Oscar for it like the other day! That was _hilarious. _I don't think I've EVER laughed harder, and your mom, "Dayna, Oscar's are for _acting_ NOT writing…" LOL! That was soooooo classic, and what made it funnier, is I think you were serious! Sorry all done embarrassing u online, anyway, talk 2 you soon!

Xoxo,

-Britannia

"But there's no way…Mom we saw the message!" Dana said touching the mirror

"Phil….we…how…I…" Keely said

"Keely, are you SURE you saw the message?"

"Yes Phil! We _both _did!" Keely said aggravated

"Well, where do you suppose it _went_?" the police officer, who's name was Officer McLoughlin, said

"I don't _know,_ but it was there!"

"Yes, Officer, it _was _there, but I don't know _how _it just disappeared!" Dana said

"Officer, look, it obviously wasn't here, and Dana and Keely just let their imaginations get the better of them," Phil said

"No! Damn it, Phil! It was there, I don't care what you _think, _it was there!" Just then Keely scared herself, she actually sounded crazy, she looked from Dana, to Phil, to Officer McLoughlin, then just left the room. Officer McLoughlin looked at Phil like, "You _sure _know how to pick 'em." when Dana looked at Phil and shook her head, then ran after Keely.

"Mom! We saw it, don't worry, you're not crazy."

"I know, but Dana…."

"What! If just you, or just I saw it, then it would be different, but we BOTH saw it! Mom, if you're crazy then, so am I."

"Dana….maybe we _did _imagine it,"

"NO! I know what I saw, and so do you, don't let Officer Practical tell you any different!"

"Dana, maybe we _are _crazy,"

"NO! Stop saying that! We _aren't _crazy!"

"Dana, the more you say it, the more it sounds true."

"Stop _it_!We-"

"Dana, do _not _say that again! We must be!"

"No we _aren't_!"

"Dana, you really need to think this through, we see the message, then we come back and it's _gone_, no smear, nothing, just gone, _how _do you think _that _happened?"

"I don't know mom! All I know is that we saw it!"

"Dana Mandy Teslow-Diffy, do _not _raise your voice at me, and the discussion is over, O.K.? Nothing was there, we just_ imagined_ it."

"No!"

"Dana!" Keely yelled, "Stop it,"

"Mom, I-"

"Dana, don't! I'm not talking about this _any_more!"

"Fine," Dana said, although she was close to crying, her eyes were stinging, but she didn't want Keely to see her cry about this, so she ran outside, and just walked.

She had no idea where she was going, and it was starting to rain. As she walked she heard a song playing in a store, and it fit perfectly with what was happening:

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed

Nothin' seems to fit

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun

And I said I didn't like the way he got things done

Sleepin' on the job

Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know

The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red

Cryin's not for me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'

Because I'm free

Nothin's worryin' me

------ trumpet ------

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red

Cryin's not for me

'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'

Because I'm free

Nothin's worryin' me

She was almost soaking wet by now, and she was so sad about everything that happened, she just wished she could rewind it, and do it all again. It would have been good, had that been possible, but it wasn't. She continued to walk, still not knowing where she was going when she heard a familiar voice say, "Yeah, she's about this tall, dark brown hair, looks like me."

Dana turned, and saw Keely giving her description to a store owner.

"And how old is this girl?" the old man, who looked like Santa Claus, said.

"17,"

"Oh, golly be, we don't want a loose a little gem like that do we?" he said, removing his little round Santa glasses, and buffing them

"No, we don't, have you seen her?"

He chuckled, and sounded exactly like Santa's laugh, it was really creepy, then Santa 2 said, "No, I'm quite sorry dear, but no 17 year-old, brunette clones of you have passed by here,"

"Um, thank-you anyway, sir."

"Your quite welcome," he said, and chuckled again, and when a few people walked by, he disappeared.

Dana shook her head, and then yelled, "Mom!"

Keely looked immediately, and saw Dana, soaking wet, waving at her, and smiling her face off

"Ohmygod! Dana!" she said, running to her and hugging her.

"Hi!" Dana said

"Why….how…when..?"

"I had to get out and think, mom I know we aren't crazy,"

"Dana, we're not starting this _again _are we?"

"Mom-"

"DaNA!"

"Right, sorry,"

"Thank-you. Look, you're going to catch pneumonia, so let's get back to the hotel, before anything _else _happens, O.K.?"

"Fine,"

Keely linked arms with wet Dana so she couldn't run off, they passed Santa's store, and Santa tipped his hat, (no, not a Santa hat:P) and smiled. Dana and Keely smiled back, and kept walking.

When they finally got back to the hotel, Dana ran into the room, and flopped down on the bed.

"Uh-uh! Get your soaking wet self _off _ the bed, and change, now!"

"Yes, ma'am," Dana said, jumping off the bed, and running to the closet.

"Oh no!" Keely said

"What!" Dana said, running out of the closet,

"Again!"

"Wha-" Dana stopped mid-sentence, their was another message on the mirror, it read, "Give up, give up, if you want to make it out alive, telling won't do any good, somehow the messages are only here, when you are, ever think you trigger them? Or maybe you're crazy, either way, you won't end up married to Phil, Keely, and Dana-you'll never have the happy life you want, ever!"

"See Mom!" Dana said, that's it, I'm taking a picture of it this time, she said, luckily she left her camera on the end table right by the bathroom, she held up the camera, turned the flash off, and took six pictures from different angles.

"There, as long as one of us doesn't leave the room, it'll stay here, so you go tell your dad and Officer McLoughlin, and I'll stay here,"

"No, what if something happens? I'll leave, call, and they can come here themselves."

"Good idea Boo-Bop."

"Thanks," Dana said

She walked out into the room, picked up her cell, and ran back into the bathroom

"Mom I called them,"

"Great,"

"Keely! We got here as soon as we could what- Oh my God!" Phil said when he saw the mirror

"What is going on! I-…." Officer McLoughlin said, "For the love of my socks!" he mumbled when he saw the mirror

"See, we _told _you!" Dana said

"_Hrmph._" Officer McLoughlin said

"Excuse me?" Keely said

"This all a clever ruse to prove a point, I don't believe it,"

"Officer, that's not it al _all_!"

"_Hrmph._" he said again

"Oh would you _stop_ making that noise!" Keely said irritated

"Look, Mrs. Diffy, I have no evidence to prove that you didn't do this, or that you did,"

"We _didn't_. That should be evidence enough."

"Yes, but how do we know _that_, now do we?"

"_We _know that!" Keely said pointing from her to Dana, and back again

"That doesn't mean _any_thing!"

"Yes… it ..does!" Keely said putting irritated emphasis on every word

"No, pal, it doesn't."

"Look officer, here's the evidence, can't you analyze it for prints or something! I know the person wrote it,

wrote it with their finger." Phil interjected

"Oh Lord," Officer McLoughlin mumbled, "Fine, fine, if it'll get your women to can it."

"Yeah it will," Phil said, and rolled his eyes, behind his back.

Officer McLoughlin began analyzing when Dana heard footsteps from inside the shower.

****

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who's in their shower? Why are they there? Will anyone make it out alive.

Laughs like Vincent Price You'll just have to wait, and see………


	7. Chapter 7

"MOM!" Dana said, cluctching Keely's arm

"What!" she answered quietly

"Someone's in the shower!"

"What!" Keely said, just then, the room was dead silent, no one moved, except the not so smart person in the shower.

"Oh my God there's someone in there!" Phil said, then he walked to the closed curtin, and held the edge, then he jerked it open.

Everyone in the room gasped when they saw it, the only possible suspect was staring at them-dead. Starring at them, was the only other person Phil, Keely, and Dana could have thought did this, the _only _one, he had been killed by a loofa with a handle stabbed through his head, and it went partially into the shower wall, which was keeping him semi-standing.

"He was the _only _suspect mom!" Dana said

"I know, how...?" Keely said, stepping closer to the shower

"Oh Owen..." Keely said, tears falling down her face,

"Mom!" Dana said with a commanding tone in her voice, "At least it _wasn't _Dad,"

"Right, yes, _that _would've been tragic," she said, trying to shove teaes out of her eyes

"Exactly." Dana said, then she handed Keely a tissue from the box on the counter.

"Who could've written them? It wasn't him, because he couldn't stab himself in the head, then walk out." Phil said

"Yes, but he had to of, there's _no _other way out." Dana said

"Yes, the window," Keely said

"Yes, But he would have had to climb up there, and make noise, and it would take them forever to fit out that window!" Phil said

"Unless who ever did this, didn't get out, they're still in this room," Dana said

"It couldn't be, I was down stairs with Officer McLoughlin, and you and Keely were outside," Phil said

"I didn't say it was one of _us_." Dana said

"Oh for God's sake Dana, tell us who it is!"

"See, I don't know, all I know is, Owen didn't kill himself, but I do know, this wall is as hollow as a gumball, and you can easily pull part of it open, and cover it with, i don't know, a towel," Dana said moving her way over to the shower, "And if you get into the wall, you'll find an air shaft, and that's they're way out. But if I heard footsteps like five seconds ago, they can't be far."

"Dana how do you-" Phil started

"Know all of this? Endless hours of research, and a fasincation for hotel structure," Dana said, then laughed

"Right, so we have to check the air shafts now?" Keely said

"Yeah, we do." Dana said looking up at the ceiling

**A/N: TAFN (That's all for now, I'll write more later, have 2 figure out how they'll unveil the phantom writer!**

**-Britannia**


	8. Chapter 8

****

be234therz: Thanks! It gets spookier, lol this next chapter leads up to immense spookiness, LOL hope you like it!

-Britannia

Spoinkier: Thanks! Here's the next chapter, hope u like it!

-Britannia

Dana walked to the shower, and stepped in. She tried not to get to close to dead Owen. She felt the wall, and when she found the towel, she pushed it, and the towel fell through the hole. Dana popped her head in a looked from right to left, then pulled herself through the hole, and into the wall, she saw a pipe, and grabbed hold of it, and was slowly moving one hand in front of the other, and inching her way along the pipe. Then Phil came through the hole, obviously Keely thought she needed back-up, then he did the same, inching his way along the pipe, then Dana's arms were getting tired, so she swung her legs up, and crossed them on the pole, and was now inching herself along Sloth style, and it wasn't much easier. She finally was close enough to the air shaft, so she punched the bottom of the shaft, and pulled herself up, Dana had no trouble pulling herself into the shaft, she didn't weigh very much, and she was very strong from learning years and years of gymnastics and karate to prepare for such situations, however Phil, wasn't, she was sitting in the shaft, for about five minutes when Phil finally managed to get into the shaft.

"Finally!" Dana said

"Oh shhh!" Phil said

The hard part was over, they thought. Now, they had to crawl. This wasn't going to be easy, the shaft was about 2 feet wide, and 3 feet tall, and Dana who was 5' tall, was having a hard time crawling, so was Phil, who was 5'7'' was also not having an easy time accomplishing this. When they reached a turn, Dana could see a hole in the wall, she stuck her arm through the hole, and popped a metal bar thing off and realized this lead into a hotel room, or hallway, she stuck her head in and pulled herself through, Phil was not far behind, she turned herself slowly, so she would fall feet first, it would hurt less that way, and landed in a laundry cart, good thing there was a laundry cart there, because Phil couldn't turn himself, so he fell head first into the cart.

"Ow!" He said

"Good thing there was a cart, or you would be eating carpet right now." Dana said

"Yeah," he said.

They looked around, and realized they were in the hallway of their floor, and they were about to climb out of the cart, when who comes strolling by? Santa Claus.

"Oh my God!" Dana said when she saw him

"Hey it's you!" Santa said, then chuckled, "I don't think we've officially met, I'm Nicolas St. George," **(A/N: Get it Saint Nick, LOL)**

"Dana Teslow-Diffy, and this is my dad, Phil Diffy," Dana said shaking his hand

"Pleasure to make your official acquaintance," Nick said

Dana smiled as she climbed out of the laundry cart and helped Phil out.

"So, did you hear anything about the writing on that bathroom mirror in one of the hotel rooms?" Nick said quietly, as they proceeded down the hall.

"Yeah, actually, it's out hotel room,"

"Oh deary, really?"

"Yep,"

"Well, as long as they haven't harmed you two, he said lightly tapping Dana's shoulder and she saw it. The face of the person who had been writing the messages, but she couldn't believe it. How? She thought, Why? She was suddenly shocked back into reality, and Nick said, "Dana are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, but I know who wrote the messages Dad," she grabbed Phil's wrist and pulled him along, Phil grabbed Nick's wrist, and the all ran down the hall in some what of a chain.

"Officer McLoughlin!" Dana yelled as she stormed into the lobby to find Officer McLoughlin drinking coffee and flirting with the receptionist.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said aggravated

"It was you!" she said getting in his face

"Me?"

"Yes, you wrote the messages on the mirror! It was you!"

"What! You can't _prove _that!"

"I have three or four speculations, one: You weren't actually dusting the mirror for prints, two: you have a weird look on your face every time you're near my mom, three: you hate me, and my dad, accused my mother and I of being crazy, and I assume you have been pining after my mom from the first moment you met her, so by trying to make us plead insanity, you'd get me out of the way, and somehow make it appear it was me, and then my dad would have no one, and you'd get my mom." By this point Nick and Phil were rendered speechless, she'd figured it out!

"Oh my God, it would have been the perfect crime…" Phil said

"Yeah, if brats like you hadn't interfered." Officer McLoughlin said

Dana crossed her arms and said, "Just slap my a-s-s and call me Horatio Caine,"

"Who?" Nick asked Phil quietly

"CSI: Miami's main detective," Phil answered

"Oh," he said, nodding.

"Officer Adam McLoughlin, you're under arrest for threatening and stalking, Ms. Keely Cheyenne Teslow." the main police officer said

"Wow this is disturbing, a police officer arresting a police officer," Keely said, coming from what seemed like no where.

"Mom," Dana said, really surprised

"Hey, I've had all the greatest people after me, huh? The deranged psycho, the one that has a deranged psycho fiancée, then the old guy, that looks like our deranged psycho teacher from tenth grade, the only good one I managed to snag is you Phil,"

"Yeah, I'm so happy all of this is finally over!" Phil said

"Agreed, we have a wedding to attend," Dana said, she Phil, and Keely linked arms, then Phil went to Nick, and he linked arms with them, and they all walked out of the lobby.

****

A/N: Next chapter will be the end of the story, the wedding! And Nick becomes kinda like Dana's grandfather, lol

Next chapter soon!

-Britannia


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, I am a MASSIVE idiot, so I had Dana sing a Beatles song that I was listening to at the time I wrote this at Phil and Keely's wedding, which was really stupid, because she should have sang the song that was the title of my first fan fiction, So that dawned on me a few days ago, so I had to delete the chapter with the other song, and re-write it basically, and now everyone who had this on their favorite stories list with be notified there is a new chapter, when really it's the same one, just re-read the song, and '_pretend' _you haven't read it before o.k., lol I apologize for my stupidity. lol**

**Thank-you,**

**Britannia**

**Be234therz: Yeah they did, this is the last chapter and the wedding! I always cry at weddings so writing this might make me cry, lol :P The next story in my series will be where Dana finds out Phil is from the future by a mishap with the ancient wizard! That should be more of a humorous story! lol**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**Spoinkier: Thanks! Here it is!**

**-Britannia**

The wedding was in two hours, and they had a lot to do. Keely and Dana had to pick up the bride's maid dresses, and the tuxedoes, not to mention go the salon, they also had to practice their speeches, Dana the main toast, Keely her vows, it was going to be a packed two hours, but they were prepared for it.

It was raining again, but they hoped it would stop by the time they were going to have the reception, but they would have to deal with it if was still raining.

Dana tried on her bride's maid dress for about the twentieth time, and stared at herself in the store mirror. It was a long dress red dress with spaghetti straps, and there was a ribbon looking thing below the chest and it had a red rose on it, she also had a red sash that she wore around her back, and over her arms, her shoes were about three inches high, strappy sandals, and red, of course. She loved this dress, but it was just minorly beautiful compared to Keely's dress. Her dress was sleeveless, and had white sequins all over the bodice, and the skirt was made out of white, soft organza and was almost floor length, but stopped at about her ankles, and her shoes were white pumps, with a square toe, and four inch heels. She almost didn't feel right wearing white, but she didn't have much of another color choice, all the dresses were white. When she came to see Dana, or woman in red, Dana smiled, and her jaw dropped, "Mom, wow, your look amazing!"

"So do you!" Keely replied with a smile, jumping on the platform with Dana, and taking her hands.

"Good thing Dad can't see you 'til the wedding!"

"I know!"

They giggled almost uncontrollably, then who comes around the corner in a suit with a striped vest, and Bali loafers? Santa, well, Nick.

"Hey Nick! You look so nice!" Keely said jumping off the platform in the center of three mirrors, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank-you deary, so do you! And Dana, you look wonderful too, just like your mother,"

Dana jumped off the platform also, and went to kiss Nick on the cheek also.

"So, have you seen my dad?" Dana asked

"Yes, he's back there, he wanted to come, but I told him he couldn't, but you can go talk to him,"

"Cool. Mom, I'll be right back,"

Dana ran around the corner, and Phil was standing on a platform also, saying, "I do," to himself in a thousand different tones of voice.

"I do," he said sounding Southern, "Indeed I do," he said sounding British, "I do," he said sounding like Bruce Willis.

"I do too," Dana said, nearly scaring him to death

"Dana, hey." Phil said

"So you look great. They call you Diffy, Phil Diffy," she said sounding like James Bond.

"Thanks, so do you, my God you look just like Keely, accept with brown hair, good thing too, because otherwise you'd be twins,"

"Yeah, we would! Hey Dad, are you happy you finally get to marry mom?"

"Of course, I almost thought we weren't going to make it there for a while, but I should of known we'd make it."

"Yeah, you guys can handle anything."

"Indeed we can." he said, putting his arm around Dana.

"Hey you two!" Nick said with a smile

"Hi Nick!" Dana said,

"So how's the bride?" Phil asked

"Great, she wants to see you, too bad she can't."

"Really, what's up with that rule?"  
"I don't know, but you can't break it!"

"Yeah dad, DON'T break it, we don't need _any_more bad luck!"

Then they heard a scream from the other room, "Oh God _what _now?" Dana said, racing around the corner to see Keely hugging Via.

"Oh my God, Mom, we've talked about this, **_don't _**scream unless you're in danger!" Dana said, irritated.

"Right, sorry, I'm just so happy to see Via! I haven't seen her in _so _long!" Keely said happily

"Oh my, who is this?" Via asked, pointing to Dana.

"My daughter, Dana," Keely said, putting her arm around her, "Oh my God, I'm _so _rude, Via this is Dana, Dana this is Via, my friend from high school,"

"Hi," Dana said

"Hello," Via said, "My Lord, she looks just like you Keely! How old is she?"

"Seventeen," Keely answered for Dana

"Goodness, you didn't waist _any _time in getting married!"

Keely laughed nervously, "Yes, well, we weren't in that place, but now we are,"

"Real_ly _now?" Dana said,

"Well, we've always been in that place, but we hadn't actually, you know, done anything about it until now,"

"But why didn't Phil propose years ago, before Dana was born?" Via said

"Because we-well-because he just didn't get the chance,"

"Really?" Dana said

"Yes,"

"Hey, Phil says he loves you," Nick said, barging into the room

"I love him too," Keely answered.

"Hey, Nick, will you drive mom and I back to the hotel, Via can just slither back," Dana said, and flashed her a toothless sarcastic smile.

"Hey!" Via said

"Yes, I'll be happy to drive you, Phil has a ride arranged already,"

"Great. See ya Via," Dana said coldly.

Dana and Keely followed Nick to his car (**A/N: _Car_, not sleigh, lol) **And they got in, and he drove them back to the hotel. There were not many bride's maids, just Dana, Via, Pim, and Barbara. There were even fewer groom's men, just Lloyd, and Nick, they had to include a few Bell Hops, so Via and Pim could walk down the aisle with someone.

The chapel in the hotel was decorated beautifully, and everyone was excited, the people who were invited filled the pews, and the orchestra started to play "Here Comes the Sun," As Dana, Nick, Barbara, Lloyd, Pim and a Bell Hop named Josh, and Via and a Bell Hop named Kyle, walked down the aisle.

Then, the orchestra stopped abruptly, and started the "here comes the bride" music, it sounded perfect with a classical music orchestra, Dana was going to sing after they were married, and she couldn't have been more apprehensive, but she wanted to do that for them.

**A/N: (For this part, I want to have it be like a movie, so I'm going to add like 'freeze frame on so and so,' or camera on Keely, Phil, Dana, or whoever,)**

Keely started down the aisle, and Phil watched her and smiled happily, so did Dana. When Keely reached the alter, she and Phil joined hands, and the Priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Phil Diffy **(camera on Phil) **and Keely Teslow **(camera on Keely) **in Holy Matrimony," **(camera on Priest)**

"If anyone does not think this couple should be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace," he continued. Keely and Phil looked out into the chapel's seating, waiting for someone to say something, but nothing, **(camera on Dana), **Dana stared nervously, but still no one spoke.

"Alright," the Priest said, "Now, Phil, **(camera on Phil)** Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

**(camera on Phil), **Phil smiled, and said, "I do."

"Keely, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

**(camera on Keely), **Keely smiled, then said, "I do,"

**(camera on Priest) **"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Phil took Keely's waist, and pulled her forward and they kissed, by now, Dana was crying, and so was basically everyone else. They held hands, and some what ran down the aisle together, and everyone threw rice when they got to the lobby. Dana was following close behind them, and she announced when everyone else was in the lobby, **(Camera on Dana)** "Everyone, it's still coming down outside, so we're going to have the reception in the reception room, to your left!" Everyone went in the room, and the DJ announced over the noisy room, **(camera on DJ)** "Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to the Teslow-Diffy wedding reception, and their lovely daughter, Miss Dana Banayna Teslow-Diffy is going to sing for them."

**(camera on Dana, on the stage), **"Hey, everyone, I'm Dana, the bride and groom's daughter, and I'm going to sing their song, "We're in This Love Together " **(The title of my first POTF fan fiction,) **which is written by Al Jerreau, so mom and dad, this one's for you,"

**(Camera on DJ) **The DJ started the music, and Dana began to sing, **(camera on Dana),**

"_It's like a diamond ring-_

_It's a precious thing_

_And we never want to lose it_

_It's like a favorite song _

_That we love to sing_

_Every time we hear the music_

_We're in this love together._

_We got the kind that lasts forever._

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine,_

_It gets sweeter all the time._

_Its like a rainy night in candlelight_

_And, ooh it's so romantic._

_We got the whole thing working_

_out so right_

_And it's just the way we planned it._

_We're in this love together._

_We got the kind that lasts forever._

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine,_

_It gets sweeter all the time._

_We're in this love together._

_We got the kind that lasts forever._

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine,_

_It gets sweeter all the time."_

The guests began cheering like crazy and Dana couldn't stop smiling her dream life had finally began, **(freeze frame on Dana's face)**

**Thee End**


End file.
